The Wanderers
by RogueFlower
Summary: Four girls find one another in the course of their journeys. All have different aims in life, all have difficult obsticles to overcome, all just want to find their happiness in life.


The days were all the same now. Wake up, cooks some breakfast, break camp, and continue training. Roux supposed she could've settled down somewhere, somewhere where she could have a proper roof over her head, but right now she felt to restless. Wandering was a much better option just now. Just until she got a little stronger. But camping under the open sky, bathing in streams, and fighting monsters all day to hone her battle skills was a rough life. Roux knew the end results would be worth the pain and toil; that one day, hopefully soon, she'd trek back to the city and slip down into the empty café to pay the Dark Lord another visit. The increase in rank from thief to bandit was one that she was eagerly anticipating, and so Roux worked herself as hard as she could, preparing herself mentally and physically to meet the high expectations the Dark Lord had of his bandits. Roux was so excited at the thought of moving up in class that she had even begun making plans for a celebration. She wasn't extremely wealthy, but she had set aside enough money for a trip, a vacation of sorts. Perhaps a little vacation in Ossyria would be just the thing. But that would have to wait for now. Roux still had lots of training to do before she was ready, and even more importantly now was the task of finding a pig to kill so she could cook some nice bacon for breakfast.

Koala was frustrated. She was tired, and hurt, and all she wanted to do was go to Victoria Island and make a life for herself. Living on Maple Island definitely had drawbacks. Because the monsters inhabiting the island were so weak, many of Maple Island's citizens did not train in combat. While down on Victoria Island, people made livings off of hunting monsters and such, Maple Island mainly relied on tourism. The island was the jumping off place for all immigrants to be accustomed to the Maple ways of life before heading to the main island. And Koala had decided to train herself for entering a new life on Victoria Island. It was not going well. She found herself running from little snails in fear of being injured. Orange mushrooms, the strongest monsters on the island sent her fleeing in terror. And now she had somehow gotten roped into delivering mail for some lady! Sprinting across an open field hoping no mushrooms spotted her, she aimed for Amherst so she could get rid of this stupid letter and get back to squashing snails.

Over west of Henesesys, Indeago was trying to take down as many orange mushrooms as she could while taking as little damage to herself. Why was it the people of Victoria Island just could not do things for themselves? It was not her duty to collect mushroom caps for some scientist's study. It was a shame his daughter had been chased off by the mushrooms, but how exactly was studying their caps supposed to bring her back? Indy hoped she would be well paid for her trouble but knew better than to hope for much. Carefully, she jumped and scrambled from rock to hill, down the flatlands trying to get the best shot off with her crossbow. The mushrooms were easy to kill once she got a clean shot at them, but they had an annoying way of bouncing about that made it more difficult to aim correctly. Indy sighed as she plopped down on the ground to rest for a moment and wipe the sweat off her face. "Almost done," she thought, "just a handful more and I can stop."

In the darkness of Kerning City's alleyways, Kitrianna sat and shivered as the sun went down and the temperature began to drop. Even though it was spring now, the evenings could still be chilly and Kit wasn't properly dressed for this kind of weather. There were still some salt tracks on her cheeks from previous tears, but now Kit knew that as cold and hungry as she may be, she wouldn't have to cry anymore because she finally had an aim in life. The little thief sat and thought about her new found acceptance as a rogue and her desire to grow up and follow the path of the assassin. She may have been friendless in the world, but she at least knew the Dark Lord would accept her as long as she worked hard for him. That comforting bit of knowledge made the cold weather and her hunger just a little more tolerable.


End file.
